1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for driving and braking vehicles, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for dynamically driving and braking a lawn care device such as a mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide driving and braking systems for vehicles, such as a lawn care device. Typically, mowers that provide easy operator control use a complex transmission and/or one or more hydrostatic units to convert power from an engine to drive wheels. Braking systems are similarly complex and may require expensive hydraulic systems. Therefore, driving and braking systems known in the art, though effective, are difficult to construct, add considerable weight to the vehicle and are expensive.
Another difficulty with known driving systems for riding mowers is that they utilize various hand levers and foot pedals in a manner that is not intuitive for the operator. In other words, a xe2x80x9cbreak-inxe2x80x9d time is typically required for the operator to become highly proficient with the mower""s various levers and pedals. Since nearly every adult person can operate an automobile, a riding mower designed to operate in a manner very similar to an automobile would provide intuitive controls.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for a dynamic drive and brake system for a riding mower that is easy and intuitive to operate without requiring the complex and expensive hydrostatic and hydraulic systems commonly known. The difficulties inherit in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient while providing better and more advantageous results.
One advantage of the present invention is that it is easy to manufacture and can be made economically.
Another advantage of the current invention is that it provides a control system for riding lawn mowers that is similar to control systems for automobiles. This makes the operation of riding lawn mowers simple and more intuitive. When an operator takes his or her foot off of the accelerator pedal, the mower will remain neutral and will not accelerate even when the gear shift is in the drive position. Additionally, the system is dynamic in that the speed of the mower increases as the accelerator pedal is increasingly depressed.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it reduces vibrations, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cbelt flutterxe2x80x9d in belt driven applications.
Yet another advantage of the current invention is that the configuration of the system and the pulleys therein provide for very smooth acceleration of the vehicle.
Still another advantage of the current invention is added safety features. The system will not permit the mower to start unless the accelerator pedal is fully released.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.